Club Penguin Rewritten
Club Penguin Rewritten is a popular remake of the online-based, massively multiplayer role-playing game, Club Penguin. Since its launch on February 11, 2017, Club Penguin Rewritten has accumulated over 3 million users.https://twitter.com/CPRewritten/status/915730546956759040 On February 26, 2018, it was announced the game would be closed on March 4, 2018. However, exactly one month later, the game was announced to be relaunching sometime in April 2018. As of April 26, 2018, the game has been up and active.https://community.cprewritten.net/announcement.php History After the announcement of the imminent closure of Club Penguin, Club Penguin Rewritten was founded to preserve and bring life back to the game that was a part of so many childhoods. Club Penguin Rewritten (CPR) is an unofficial recreation of the original Club Penguin, created to replicate the experience. It is based on the Generation 1-2 era (2005 - 2008 / 2008 - 2012), and thus it uses the same style and design. Club Penguin Rewritten strives to be accurate and true to the original and classic Club Penguin, but it also adds new content to improve the experience of the game. There was also an Item Transfer program that would transfer a player's original Penguin Age from Club Penguin over to a penguin from Club Penguin Rewritten, and give party hats according to the age of the original penguin. It was due to last until Club Penguin closed, but it only lasted from March 22, 2017 to March 23, 2017 (approximately a full day) due to Disney's discovery of the program. The program was originally meant to transfer all items from Club Penguin, but this was decided against by the community in a Twitter poll as penguins from Club Penguin with hacked items would also be transferred. After only 30 days, the game gained 10,000 registered accounts and had its own wiki. The site reached 50,000 registered accounts on April 2, 2017, and reached 100,000 registered accounts only three days later, on April 5, 2017. The site was down from April 14, 2017 to April 19, 2017 before being re-opened, and a password change option was made available which the Club Penguin Rewritten Team recommended using. On August 8, 2017 to August 10, 2017, the site was down due to a large DDoS attack. The site reached 1,000,000 registered accounts on October 4, 2017. On October 10, 2017, Disney Interactive filed a complaint against Club Penguin Rewritten. Due to this, the game's domain had to be changed which took place five days later on October 15, 2017. On January 3, 2018 and January 19, 2018 through January 21, 2018, the website was closed for maintenance. On February 21, 2018, it was announced that Club Penguin Rewritten was going to shut down because of threats, but the following day afterwards, it was announced that the game was going to continue. Additionally, control of the @CPRewritten Twitter account was regained. On February 26, 2018, it was confirmed that Club Penguin Rewritten would shut down on March 4, 2018 and would not come back. This would mean that the website, the game, account data, and more would be removed permanently, with all important information such as emails and passwords being wiped for security reasons. On March 4, 2018, Club Penguin Rewritten was discontinued at around 14:00 Penguin Standard Time. On April 4, 2018, It was confirmed that Club Penguin Rewritten would be returning in April 2018 via their Twitter. It was also confirmed that all user accounts would remain intact at relaunch.https://twitter.com/CPRewritten/status/981570451121098752 On April 26, 2018, Club Penguin Rewritten officially relaunched, with all accounts intact, and the Earth Day Party 2018 going on. The site reached 2,000,000 registered accounts on June 2, 2018. The site reached 3,000,000 registered accounts on January 11, 2019. Trivia *''Club Penguin Rewritten'' was originally planned to just be an archive for Club Penguin accounts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z62rJloM9U&t=1h39m42s *Several famous characters such as Jet Pack Guy, DJ Maxx and Rory are mascots exclusive to Club Penguin Rewritten as custom content. *There were parties that were announced prior to the unexpected closure message, the party that was supposed to be taking place after the Penguin Play Awards 2018 was the Puffle Party 2018, but instead, it was replaced by the Waddle On Party. However, after the game was back up, the Puffle Party 2018 happened from May 9 to May 16 because it was promised before Club Penguin Rewritten closed down. Gallery Logo.png|The old logo Videos Welcome to Club Penguin Rewritten! References External links *http://cprewritten.net Category:Club Penguin Rewritten